Frère et soeur
by Eastpak
Summary: Rachel Cranston revient au NCIS pour parler avec Ziva de ce qu'elle a apprit de la bouche de Gibbs.


Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi ... Tout appartient à Donald Bellisario !

**Frère et sœur**

Rachel Cranston avait donné ses conclusions concernant l'équipe de Gibbs au Directeur Vance mais une partie d'elle-même voulait les revoir et leur dire de vive voix ce qu'elle pensait d'eux.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, elle se trouvait dans l'ascenseur qui allait la conduire aux bureaux de l'équipe de Gibbs. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle se mit directement à l'observation de l'équipe au naturel : Tony faisant le pitre devant ses collègues pour détendre l'atmosphère avant une enquête, McGee essayant d'échapper à la curiosité de Tony et aux surnoms et Ziva voulant comprendre mieux les expressions américaines pour prendre de temps en temps part aux conversations de ses collègues.

« Il y a quelque chose de différent … » Constata Ziva en regardant McGee.

« Tim ne sourit jamais le matin, d'habitude c'est mon rôle. » Enchaîna Tony qui était d'accord avec Ziva.

« Et d'habitude, c'est parce que tu vas te vanter de ta nuit. » Ziva et Tony se regardèrent en abordant un énorme sourire.

« McGeek a eu un rendez-vous amoureux hier soir ! » Répliqua Tony en s'éloignant du bureau de Ziva et en s'approchant de celui de McGee. « Comment s'est passé ta nuit, McGee ? »

« Très bien, merci Tony. » Répondit McGee avec un sourire.

« Et avec qui l'as-tu passé McLover ? »

« Tu ne sauras rien Tony. »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, Timothy. »

« Merci beaucoup Ziva. »

« Oh allez ! Est-ce qu'on la connaît ? Ou bien est-ce qu'on le connaît ? »

« Je ne dirais rien. J'aimerais que ma vie privée reste privée. »

« Tôt ou tard, je connaîtrais son identité. » Rétorqua Tony en se retournant pour rejoindre son

bureau mais s'arrêta net en voyant Rachel Cranston. « Oh oh, le docteur est de retour, c'est mauvais signe. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne reste pas. Je suis juste venu vous dire au revoir. »

« Donc on est pas virés ? » Demanda McGee inquiet.

« Si vous êtes virés, ce ne sera pas de ma faute. »

« On a réussi notre évaluation ? »

« Oui mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous virés si vous restez inactifs. » Grogna Gibbs qui venait d'arriver derrière Rachel avec son café en main. Tony déglutit avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau et de travailler comme McGee et Ziva. Gibbs sourit et alla s'installer à son bureau mais Rachel l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

« Agent Gibbs, j'aurais besoin de parler avec l'Agent David en privé si cela est possible. » Ziva regarda Rachel en fronçant les sourcils puis Gibbs qui lui fit un signe de tête. Elle se leva de son bureau et suivit Rachel dans la même salle où elles avaient effectuées leur entretient pour l'évaluation.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je vous ai déjà parlée pour l'évaluation Docteur … »

« Ce n'est pas par rapport à l'évaluation, c'est une discussion privée. Et appelez-moi Rachel, s'il vous plaît Ziva. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas Rachel. »

« Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquez. » Elles prirent chacune un siège face à face. « Cela fait 5 ans que ma sœur est morte. Je n'arrivais pas à faire mon deuil et j'ai décidé de rencontré les personnes qui l'ont connue, qui ont été là jusqu'à sa mort et savoir si son meurtrier avait payé. J'ai découvert hier soir que vous aviez tué votre frère qui avait tué ma sœur. »

« Votre sœur ? Vous êtes … la sœur de l'Agent Todd ! Mais votre nom … »

« L'un des avantages d'être mariée. » Répliqua Rachel.

« Au Mossad, Ari me disait toujours de vérifier l'identité des personnes qui allait travailler avec moi. J'aurais dû vérifier la vôtre. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Je suis au NCIS maintenant, j'ai besoin de faire confiance aux autres, en leur identité pour me détacher de mon … ancienne vie. »

« Pourquoi avoir tué votre frère, Ziva ? »

« Il n'était plus le même depuis quelques temps, il avait cette … Le terme m'échappe, ça commence par un V il me semble et cela désigne une mission que l'on effectue par vengeance. »

« Une vendetta. » Dit Rachel pour aider Ziva dans son récit.

« Exactement, il avait cette vendetta à l'encontre de Gibbs qui l'avait changé. »

« S'il avait une vendetta contre l'Agent Gibbs, pourquoi avoir tué ma sœur ? » Ziva baissa la tête et joua avec ses mains avant de répondre.

« J'avais effectué des profils de l'équipe pour Ari, surtout le passé. Gibbs a perdu sa première femme et sa fille dans un accident de voiture. Ari a voulu tué les femmes de l'équipe de Gibbs, c'est-à-dire l'Agent Todd, Abby et le Directeur Shepard qui venait d'avoir le poste. Il espérait que de voir ses femmes mortes pousse Gibbs à la culpabilité et qu'il se suicide. Je devais l'arrêter mais je suis arrivé trop tard, Caitlin était déjà morte. » Ziva effaça de sa main la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue avant de reprendre son récit. « Je voulais et j'espérais qu'Ari n'avait rien à voir avec le meurtre de Caitlin, il était mon frère et l'équipe n'était rien. Alors j'essayais de me convaincre qu'il était encore l'homme bon que je connaissais et non la machine à tuer que mon père voulait qu'il soit. J'ai dû le tuer afin que personne d'autre ne soit tué. Gibbs a écrit un faux rapport pour ne pas que le Mossad sache qu'un autre agent du Mossad était impliqué dans la mort d'Ari. J'avais peur que mon père ait des soupçons alors j'ai préféré rester en Amérique et j'ai demandé mon transfère dans l'équipe de Gibbs. » Ziva releva alors la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rachel. « J'aurais dû voir son changement d'attitude plus tôt et Caitlin serait en vie aujourd'hui. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas réécrire le passé Ziva, ce qui est fait est fait. Votre frère et ma sœur sont morts, on doit vivre avec et aller de l'avant. Il a dû vous falloir du courage pour tuer votre propre frère mais il vous en fallu encore plus pour me raconter tout ça. Vous vous sentez coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Coupable d'avoir fait ses profils. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Ari aurait tué l'équipe et vous le savez. Vous n'avez peut-être pas sauvé ma sœur à temps mais vous avez cette équipe, votre équipe aujourd'hui. Oui Kate est morte et oui elle manque à l'équipe mais vous êtes devenue une part entière de cette équipe. Vous n'avez jamais voulu remplacer Kate dans cette équipe, juste faire votre travail et faire disparaître votre culpabilité en aidant des familles à avoir des réponses. »

« Vous me surestimez Rachel. »

« Je pense plutôt que vous vous sous-estimez Ziva. Vous avez accomplie beaucoup de choses depuis 5 ans mais vous avez aussi fait beaucoup de sacrifices. Je suis sûr qu'Ari serait fier de vous tout comme Kate. » Rachel tendit sa main et prit celle de Ziva. « Vous devez avoir plus confiance en vous et en vos actions. » Rachel serra la main de Ziva un bref instant avant de la lâchée et de se lever pour sortir de la salle. Ziva resta assise en regardant devant elle encore quelques instants après le départ de Rachel, elle avait perdue toute notion de temps et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, Ziva ? »

« Je vais bien Gibbs, merci. »

« Je lui ait dit pour Ari hier soir, je suppose qu'elle a parlée de ça. » Ziva approuva d'un signe de la tête. « Je n'aurais pas dû, cela t'a rappelé cette nuit. »

« Non tu as bien fait, Rachel avait le droit de savoir. Caitlin était sa sœur après tout. »

« D'accord, reviens quand tu veux, prends ton temps. » Ziva acquiesça puis Gibbs sortit de la salle. Ziva resta encore quelques minutes avant de se lever et de rejoindre son bureau afin de continuer la rédaction de ses rapports.

Enfin assise à son bureau, elle ouvra un tiroir et en sortit un cadre qu'elle posa devant elle. Elle observa la photo quelques instants en la caressant de temps à autre puis elle plaça le cadre sur son bureau et reprit son travail en souriant.

Cette conversation avec Rachel l'avait apaisée, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru …


End file.
